the will to love
by winxlove
Summary: it's a story about musa & riven but i wrote about the others too
1. Chapter 1

**Charapter:1 ****father and son talk**

**Once in a beautifull kingdom lived king Eric & qeen Harmony with there only baby girl princess MUSA of Harmonic Nebula.She was betround to the prince of Dragonia (since his parents were best friends with hers)Time past and bout the prince and princess grow beautifull and strong they bouth had a lot of friends and they bout had a lot of talents...**

**Musa was tall with dark blue- black hair that reached her butt,she had dark blue eyes and white skin ..She had a great body that could make any man drool.Her legs were long and slender she was a real diva, but her talents were what surpraised everyone that know her.**

**She could ride a dragon, figth better than any worrior , sing and dance like an angel.She had 4 best friends:**

**Princess Bloom of Sparxs she was the kipper of the dragon fire; she had long red hair and cristall blue eyes she was gorgeus**

**Princess Stella of Solaria was beautifull she had long blond hair and hazel eyes she was a dream come true**

**Princess Flora of Marygold was kind and jentle she had green eyes and ligth brown hair **

**Princess Tecna of Tecnodust was the logic of the group she had pick hair and greenish bluesh eyes **

**The winx look like when they are in there enchantix forms.**

**they are all Alphea fairys and Black scorpions (a school for woriors) .**

_**Prince Riven grow to be a handsome worior with magenta color hair and dark blue cobalt eyes.He had big muscles and a strong body ,practecly every woman wanted him in her bed.His friends were:**_

_**Prince Sky of Eraclion:Sky had sholder blond hair, big muscles ,skyblue eyes and a warm smile.He loved his people even the pesents anlike his fiance princess Diaspro.**_

_**Prince Brandon of Dentes: he had brown hair all styled,brown eyes that could melt any girl and a toned figure.His fiance was princess Ariana who was just a spoled brat.**_

_**Prince Helia of Rebell; he was the poet the non vilent one of them.He had long black hair tied in a loose pony taill,he had ligth blue eyes and big muscles.His fiance was princess Emi who hated everything araund her.**_

_**Prince Timmy of Tecnology was the last of his friends ;he was the brain of the group.he had ligth brown eyes and the same color hair.His fiance was princess Dina who was as dum as an mop.**_

**The story biggins like this...**

**One beautifull morning the boys were training with there fathers and were tallking about there fiancess...**

**Riven was training whith his dad they were sword figting; Riven was using a red saiber while his dad was using a magenta katana .**

**So son when are you gonna ask her?**

**who? asked Riven while swinging his saiber**

**Your fiance Katalina of course...**

**You have got to be kiding me, she is so ugly that even her oun father can't look at her...**

**But she is rich !**

**i dont care i want someone with real passion,a girl who can make me crave for her! riven yelled**

**ok son then i will call every princess and...**

**N0.no.no i want a girl by my choce not yors!!!!!!**

**With sky and his dad:**

**dad i dont want to marry diaspro she is ...a monster brandon cut in for sky . sky only noded.**

**but son she is beautifull.**

**Beauty isnt everithing father , i want a girl with a big kind heart. sky said**

**ok so then we will make a ball and you will chose your bride ...**

**and if i dont ?asked sky**

**then you will marry diaspro.**

**With brandon and his dad:**

**hey son did you ask her to marry you ?**

**no i dont love her dad .i want a beautifull princess that can melt my heart...said brandon**

**so then lets just make a ball and all of you will chose a brade.all of the guys said yes hoping that it was they made the rigth chose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charapter:1 ****father and son talk**

**Once in a beautifull kingdom lived king Eric & qeen Harmony with there only baby girl princess MUSA of Harmonic Nebula.She was betround to the prince of Dragonia (since his parents were best friends with hers)Time past and bout the prince and princess grow beautifull and strong they bouth had a lot of friends and they bout had a lot of talents...**

**Musa was tall with dark blue- black hair that reached her butt,she had dark blue eyes and white skin ..She had a great body that could make any man drool.Her legs were long and slender she was a real diva, but her talents were what surpraised everyone that know her.**

**She could ride a dragon, figth better than any worrior , sing and dance like an angel.She had 4 best friends:**

**Princess Bloom of Sparxs she was the kipper of the dragon fire; she had long red hair and cristall blue eyes she was gorgeus**

**Princess Stella of Solaria was beautifull she had long blond hair and hazel eyes she was a dream come true**

**Princess Flora of Marygold was kind and jentle she had green eyes and ligth brown hair **

**Princess Tecna of Tecnodust was the logic of the group she had pick hair and greenish bluesh eyes **

**The winx look like when they are in there enchantix forms.**

**they are all Alphea fairys and Black scorpions (a school for woriors) .**

_**Prince Riven grow to be a handsome worior with magenta color hair and dark blue cobalt eyes.He had big muscles and a strong body ,practecly every woman wanted him in her bed.His friends were:**_

_**Prince Sky of Eraclion:Sky had sholder blond hair, big muscles ,skyblue eyes and a warm smile.He loved his people even the pesents anlike his fiance princess Diaspro.**_

_**Prince Brandon of Dentes: he had brown hair all styled,brown eyes that could melt any girl and a toned figure.His fiance was princess Ariana who was just a spoled brat.**_

_**Prince Helia of Rebell; he was the poet the non vilent one of them.He had long black hair tied in a loose pony taill,he had ligth blue eyes and big muscles.His fiance was princess Emi who hated everything araund her.**_

_**Prince Timmy of Tecnology was the last of his friends ;he was the brain of the group.he had ligth brown eyes and the same color hair.His fiance was princess Dina who was as dum as an mop.**_

**The story biggins like this...**

**One beautifull morning the boys were training with there fathers and were tallking about there fiancess...**

**Riven was training whith his dad they were sword figting; Riven was using a red saiber while his dad was using a magenta katana .**

**So son when are you gonna ask her?**

**who? asked Riven while swinging his saiber**

**Your fiance Katalina of course...**

**You have got to be kiding me, she is so ugly that even her oun father can't look at her...**

**But she is rich !**

**i dont care i want someone with real passion,a girl who can make me crave for her! riven yelled**

**ok son then i will call every princess and...**

**N0.no.no i want a girl by my choce not yors!!!!!!**

**With sky and his dad:**

**dad i dont want to marry diaspro she is ...a monster brandon cut in for sky . sky only noded.**

**but son she is beautifull.**

**Beauty isnt everithing father , i want a girl with a big kind heart. sky said**

**ok so then we will make a ball and you will chose your bride ...**

**and if i dont ?asked sky**

**then you will marry diaspro.**

**With brandon and his dad:**

**hey son did you ask her to marry you ?**

**no i dont love her dad .i want a beautifull princess that can melt my heart...said brandon**

**so then lets just make a ball and all of you will chose a brade.all of the guys said yes hoping that it was they made the rigth chose.**


End file.
